Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Ella tenía miedo. Él lo sabía. Ella susurraba su nombre. Él cerraba los ojos, disfrutaba el momento. Un beso no les alcanzaba, pero nunca perdían la esperanza.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, si fuera rubia y millonaria vendería originales :)**

* * *

Este fic fue escrito una aburrida tarde lluviosa, en mis momentos más melancólicos. La idea simplemente me vino a la cabeza, y en media hora estaba terminadita en Word. Espero que sean valientes y cliqueen el coqueto botón azul de abajo, y me dejen sus opiniones :)

**Luli Potter. **

* * *

**Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza**

— Harry… —susurró ella sobre sus labios. Él no la dejó terminar, la volvió a besar de forma descarada, no quería que terminara esa frase. Sintió como ella suspiraba y se dejaba besar. Disfrutaba del momento.

La tenía abrazada, atrapada entre sus brazos. No la quería dejar ir. Él tenía que hacerlo, debía marcharse. Pero hasta entonces, no perdería un minuto con ella.

Ginny, extasiada, se aferró más a su cuerpo con deseo, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, en una embriagante dulzura. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió cada beso, cada caricia. Se estremeció cuando Harry deslizó una mano por debajo de su remera, y acarició la piel de su espalda.

Tenía miedo. No podía negarlo. No cuando existía la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. No cuando a pesar de haberle dicho lo que le dijo, cuando la alejó de él, en ese momento la besaba como si no existiera un mañana. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía si lo habría.

Harry rompió el beso cuando su cuerpo le exigió oxígeno. Se maldijo por tener pulmones, por respirar, porque no quería dejar de besarla. Contempló como Ginny, con los ojos brillantes y los labios enrojecidos por la presión de los suyos, se aferraba a él con desesperación.

— Harry… —volvió a murmurar ella. Pero esta vez diferente: no con frialdad, no intentando alejarlo de ella. No, susurró su nombre con amor, con deseo, con anhelo. Lo abrazó más fuerte, y esta vez lo besó ella. Era un beso que claramente decía: _No me faltes. No me dejes, no me abandones. _Sonrió como idiota.

— Yo… —intentó decirle, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus labios, con su cuello, con sus hombros… — Ginny —dijo con firmeza, y ella se detuvo. Levantó la vista, y le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

Amaba esa sonrisa. Amaba todas las facetas de ella. La Ginny divertida, la cariñosa, la enojona, la sensual. La Ginny hermosa en todos los sentidos. A sus ojos, la mujer perfecta.

— Te amo —le dijo con franqueza. Ella cerró los ojos, y guardó esa declaración en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabía que él no era muy abierto respecto a sus sentimientos, y era la primera vez que le confesaba aquello. Esta vez, la idiota que sonreía era ella.

— Te amo —le respondió en un susurro, pero con la misma firmeza. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba tan apuesto como siempre, tan _él_ como siempre. Lo besó brevemente en los labios. — Creo… que deberíamos bajar…

— Sí… —respondió Harry en forma automática, pero no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo. Prefería seguir besándola en su habitación, y olvidarse de todo. De que se encontraban en la Madriguera. Que seguramente había seis hombres esperando a descuartizarlo en cuanto pusiera un pie en la cocina. Que un maniático sádico lo buscaba para asesinarlo de una vez por todas, que estaban en una maldita guerra. Realmente, era mucho más fácil amarla, y dejarse amar.

Pero no podían. Se armó de valor, y se separó de ella.

— Vamos —le dijo con voz monótona, apagada, y antes de arrepentirse, cruzó la puerta.

No le gustaba hacer eso. No le gustaba tener que romperle el corazón. Ambos sabían que no podían, que debían mantenerse alejados, pero no lo hacían. Les costaba, era como si una fuerza magnética los obligara a encerrarse por horas en el cuarto de ella, a pasar horas y horas entre besos y cariños, entre palabras vacías.

Él se iría, y tal vez no volviera. Saldría en una loca casería por el mundo, acompañado tan solo por otros dos tan locos como él, y podrían pasar años hasta que la volviera a ver.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Lucharía hasta la muerte, y más allá si era necesario. Lucharía por la paz, por la tranquilidad y por recuperar esas tardes robadas en los rincones de Hogwarts. Lucharía por ella, por el amor que se tenían.

Nunca perdería la esperanza.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
